Love Hope And A Question
by Ahsilaa
Summary: Set after last book. Harry has a great relationship with Ginny. He loves her and she loves him, Harry decides he wants to be with her forever, will he ask the ultimate question or run from what his heart tells him.  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Love, Hope, and Questions

Harry's life was perfect. His scar hadn't hurt in 4 years, he wasn't living with the Dursley's, he had a family who loved him, and his relationship with Ginny was great. Harry loved Ginny and she loved him. They had seriously started dating after Harry had stopped Voldomort for good, he remembered that night all the time. It was filled with pain, but, also happiness as the world rejoiced that Voldomort was dead. As soon as Harry graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he packed his bags and left the Dursley's to go and live with Ron and his family. He still laughed at that day.

Flashback

_Harry packed his bags and waited for Mr Wesley to come. While he was waiting his uncle Vernon had come into the living room. In Harry's opinion his face looked like a beetroot that was going to explode._

"_Where the devil do you think you're going?" he asked harry. His aunt Petunia came into the room as well. Harry just sat there waiting for whatever else was coming. He knew his aunt and uncle all to well to know that they would just leave him there._

"_I asked you a question boy!" uncle Vernon said, his face getting redder by the minuet. _

"_Well" Harry started. "Seeing as you obviously don't want me here, and that I am now 17 going on 18. I have decided to live with the Wesley family." Harry said._

"_You will do no such thing." His aunt said. "We must legally look after you until you are 18 years of age, we must and we will." Harry rolled his eyes. He had already had this same conversation again and again throughout summer._

"_Yes aunt Petunia, but you see, I will be staying at the Wesley's for the rest of the summer and as you well know my birthday is at the end of summer so by the time summer ends I will legally become an adult." Just then Mr Wesley apperarted into their living room. Harry's aunt and uncle jumped in shock. _

"_Right harry. Ready to go?" He asked. Harry nodded; he turned to his aunt and uncle and said his goodbyes and geld on to Mr Wesley's arm and apperated out of the room straight to his new home. _

Flashback ended.

Since then harry had lived here and he had loved it. He still went to visit his aunt, uncle and cousin every Christmas and Easter but he generally didn't talk to them much. Dudley was the only one who gave him half decent presents. Harry supposed it was because he was still thankful to harry for saving him from the dementors. Harry shivered at the thought. Speaking of Christmas, it was Christmas Eve and there was still work to be done. Mrs Wesley would probably have Hermione in here any minute. Harry got up and out of his bed. He turned to the bedside table and got his glasses. 21 years he had these glasses, they were almost a part of him now. His always spiky black hair, his mothers green eyes, his fathers looks (and Quiditch skills) and also his scar. The same scar that Voldomort had inflicted upon him when he was just a baby. Harry got up and got ready, Ron was still snoring when he came back and Hermione was in the room. He saw her.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said. Hermione jumped with shock.

"Morning Harry, I've been trying to get Rom up for ages now." She said looking a bit annoyed. "Mrs Wesley wants us to help with the decorations."

"I might be able to help." Harry said. He took his wand from the bedside table and muttered a levitation spell.

"Wingardiam Leviosa." He said with a swish and a flick. When he said those words Ron's sheets rose of from him and fell to the floor. Harry thought he would have a bit of fun.

"Hermione, why don't we give Ron a little _Refreshing_ wake up call?" he asked. Hermione caught up in an instant. With that she got out her wand and Harry heard her mutter: "Aught." A get of water formed at the end of her wand and when she waved it, it moved over to Ron's head. With a flick of her wand the water fell onto Ron's head. Ron woke with a start and both Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he asked, water dripping down his nose.

"Sorry Ron but we needed you downstairs and you wouldn't wake up." Hermione said still laughing. "Come on get up and ready, we have a long day to go." With that Hermione turned and went out the door still laughing.

Harry stopped laughing when Ron glared at him.

"What a I meant to do with these." He asked holding the wet sheets.

"Use your wand, you are a wizard after all." Harry said. "But hurry up or you'll miss breakfast." Harry said helping Ron off the bed.

"What am I meant to do with her?" Ron asked, looking at himself. He was wet all over.

"Don't ask me. She's your girlfriend." And with that harry left Ron and went downstairs to help with breakfast. 


	2. Christmas Eve

Eavesdropping

Harry was really happy for Ron, when Ron had told him that he had something to tell Harry, he had never guessed that it was something this big. Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry had been the first person non related to himself or Hermione. Ron had told his parents about his plans and they were ecstatic, after he had told his parents he had phoned Hermione's parents and asked for their blessing, they obviously agreed. Ron had explained all this to him when they were walking back to the house after collecting the vegetables. The next day when harry woke up, he found Ron a nervous wreck and the only thing that could console him was the fact that harry kept saying that Hermione was sure to say yes.

"Harry, do you really think she'll say yes and anyway why would she want to marry me? I mean…" he trailed of looking worried again. It was like the one hundredth time he had asked that morning, but Harry couldn't blame him. If that was him he would be a nervous wreck as well.

"Ron, have you seen the way she looks at you. She's bound to say yes." He said to Ron. Harry wasn't surprised that Ron was nervous. It had taken him seven years to ask Hermione out, but then four of those seven years he only just started liking her. Ron and Hermione had been together for about the same time as himself and Ginny.

"So what about you then?" Ron asked Harry.

"What?" he asked, the question caught him completely by surprise.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Um…" Harry trailed off.

"Oh come off it. You can't tell me you don't love her Harry, I've seen the way you look at her. I can tell." Ron said. He looked at Harry expecting an answer.

"I do love her. It's just that I-"

"No, don't you dare tell me that you think that she doesn't love you back. Do I have to remind you of those last two, no three years at Hogwarts when you could hardly keep your mind off her? Well she was exactly the same way. The only difference is that she had a crush on you since _her _first year." Ron finished his little speech in a huff. Harry could only focus on the fact that Ron had said that Ginny loved him too. She hadn't said that to him yet.

"She loves me?" harry said with a grin on his face. Ron nodded and laughed.

"Come on mate," he said "everyone's gonna come soon and mum will have a heart attack if were not downstairs soon." Harry and Ron got off the beds they were sitting on and walked downstairs to meet everyone.

**(A.N: if you see this line it means the point of view is being changed. Carry on)**

Ginny had been walking upstairs to get Ron and Harry. She had stopped outside the door and was about to open the door and get them to come down stairs before her mum went totally mad, when she heard the words "marry". She gasped, then without feeling any guilt listened at the door. (When you were brought up with boys, a girl learned to fend for herself.) She listened more carefully.

"Ron, have you seen the way she looks at you. She's bound to say yes." Ginny was really interested when she heard that. She pressed her ear against the door frame, but it was quiet for a minuet. Then Ron spoke up again, he sounded happier now.

"So what about you then?" Ginny was shocked at that question and she had a feeling that Harry would have been as well.

"What?" Harry sounded shocked, just like Ginny thought but she carried on hearing. She wanted to know what Harry was going to say.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" _I like the thought of that _Ginny thought. She pictured her and Harry standing at the alter, tacking turns putting the rings on each others finger, even her being Ginny Potter. She was so lost in her thought, by the time she realized what she was doing she had missed some of the conversation. She strained her ears again.

"I do love her. It's just that I-" at the sound of those four words, Ginny's heart swelled with love of her own. She hadn't heard Harry say that before. "I love you too Harry" she whispered to herself, when she said those words she knew it was true. She did love him, more than she had let on before.

"No, don't you dare tell me that you think that she doesn't love you back. Do I have to remind you of those last two, no three years at Hogwarts when you could hardly keep your mind off her? Well she was exactly the same way. The only difference is that she had a crush on you since _her _first year." Ginny almost giggled out of embarrassment when she heard the last part. Had she really looked that love stricken? Anyway she thought, that was in the past.

"She loves me?" she heard Harry ask. Ginny felt so happy that he now knew, but also a little disappointed with herself. She should have told him ages ago. She decided to make up for it that night, she would tell him tonight she thought.

She heard Ron telling Harry that they had to go downstairs, she didn't want to get caught, but she had to ask Harry if Ron was really planning to ask Hermione to marry him. She had to, it was too much to know, but just wait Ginny thought.

Everyone gathered around the table. Harry was delighted to see all his friends again, Hagrid had bought little Teddy, Bill had bought Fleur and her parents and little sister had also come, Charlie and Percy came together (Percy had decided to take a break from the ministry of magic and went to see Charlie), Luna had come with her Father and boyfriend Nigel, Neville brought his grandmother, and even Hermione's parents had come. Although this was no a shock to Harry, they would want to be there when Ron proposed to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley bustled about preparing the table, while Mr. Weasley had gone to put everyone's coats away. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna helped Mrs. Weasley with the dinner while Neville was busy helping his grandmother with her coat.

"Harry dear, would you mind going upstairs to the attic and getting the extra placemats? I haven't got enough." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure, where are they?" he asked. The attic was really big.

"Ginny, you go with him and show him where they are. And while you're up there get Teddy's train, he left it here last time he came."

Okay. Come on Harry," Ginny said. She led him up the stairs to the attic. When they got up there they started looking for the placemats. Ginny found them in the corner of the attic and brought them to Harry.

"Any luck with the mats?" Harry asked. He had looked for them as well but Ginny knew the attic better.

"Here they are." She said showing them to Harry. "What about the train?" she asked.

"Well I was just about to look." He said pulling out his wand. "_Accio_ train." The train flew out form its hiding place and placed itself into Harry's hand.

"Ok, we have the train and the mats, so let's go back downstairs." Harry said, he turned to leave.

"Harry wait, I need to ask you something." Ginny said. She sounded troubled and that worried Harry.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked

"Is it true that Ron's going to ask Hermione to marry him tonight?" she asked. That want what she wanted to know, it was just that it lead up to the question that she wanted to ask nicely.

"Umm yeh, it is. How did you know that?" Harry asked. When Harry looked at her Ginny looked a bit guilty.

"Well I sort of heard it from the other side of the door when I was listening." She said. Ginny blushed, and looked down at the floor. Harry laughed; Ginny looked like a school girl caught doing something she wasn't meant to be doing.

"Yes, he is." Harry said when he stopped laughing.

"Really?" she asked. "That's so cool, she's going to be part of the family, officially I mean." She said excitedly. "Its going to be like having a sister." Harry laughed again but he had a feeling there was more.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me Ginny?"

"Nope, not yet." She said giggling. "But you'll just have to wait and see." On that note, she started walking down the stairs, leaving Harry confused.


	3. Eavesdropping

Eavesdropping

Harry was really happy for Ron, when Ron had told him that he had something to tell Harry, he had never guessed that it was something this big. Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry had been the first person non related to himself or Hermione. Ron had told his parents about his plans and they were ecstatic, after he had told his parents he had phoned Hermione's parents and asked for their blessing, they obviously agreed. Ron had explained all this to him when they were walking back to the house after collecting the vegetables. The next day when harry woke up, he found Ron a nervous wreck and the only thing that could console him was the fact that harry kept saying that Hermione was sure to say yes.

"Harry, do you really think she'll say yes and anyway why would she want to marry me? I mean…" he trailed of looking worried again. It was like the one hundredth time he had asked that morning, but Harry couldn't blame him. If that was him he would be a nervous wreck as well.

"Ron, have you seen the way she looks at you. She's bound to say yes." He said to Ron. Harry wasn't surprised that Ron was nervous. It had taken him seven years to ask Hermione out, but then four of those seven years he only just started liking her. Ron and Hermione had been together for about the same time as himself and Ginny.

"So what about you then?" Ron asked Harry.

"What?" he asked, the question caught him completely by surprise.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Um…" Harry trailed off.

"Oh come off it. You can't tell me you don't love her Harry, I've seen the way you look at her. I can tell." Ron said. He looked at Harry expecting an answer.

"I do love her. It's just that I-"

"No, don't you dare tell me that you think that she doesn't love you back. Do I have to remind you of those last two, no three years at Hogwarts when you could hardly keep your mind off her? Well she was exactly the same way. The only difference is that she had a crush on you since _her _first year." Ron finished his little speech in a huff. Harry could only focus on the fact that Ron had said that Ginny loved him too. She hadn't said that to him yet.

"She loves me?" harry said with a grin on his face. Ron nodded and laughed.

"Come on mate," he said "everyone's gonna come soon and mum will have a heart attack if were not downstairs soon." Harry and Ron got off the beds they were sitting on and walked downstairs to meet everyone.

**(A.N: if you see this line it means the point of view is being changed. Carry on)**

Ginny had been walking upstairs to get Ron and Harry. She had stopped outside the door and was about to open the door and get them to come down stairs before her mum went totally mad, when she heard the words "marry". She gasped, then without feeling any guilt listened at the door. (When you were brought up with boys, a girl learned to fend for herself.) She listened more carefully.

"Ron, have you seen the way she looks at you. She's bound to say yes." Ginny was really interested when she heard that. She pressed her ear against the door frame, but it was quiet for a minuet. Then Ron spoke up again, he sounded happier now.

"So what about you then?" Ginny was shocked at that question and she had a feeling that Harry would have been as well.

"What?" Harry sounded shocked, just like Ginny thought but she carried on hearing. She wanted to know what Harry was going to say.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" _I like the thought of that _Ginny thought. She pictured her and Harry standing at the alter, tacking turns putting the rings on each others finger, even her being Ginny Potter. She was so lost in her thought, by the time she realized what she was doing she had missed some of the conversation. She strained her ears again.

"I do love her. It's just that I-" at the sound of those four words, Ginny's heart swelled with love of her own. She hadn't heard Harry say that before. "I love you too Harry" she whispered to herself, when she said those words she knew it was true. She did love him, more than she had let on before.

"No, don't you dare tell me that you think that she doesn't love you back. Do I have to remind you of those last two, no three years at Hogwarts when you could hardly keep your mind off her? Well she was exactly the same way. The only difference is that she had a crush on you since _her _first year." Ginny almost giggled out of embarrassment when she heard the last part. Had she really looked that love stricken? Anyway she thought, that was in the past.

"She loves me?" she heard Harry ask. Ginny felt so happy that he now knew, but also a little disappointed with herself. She should have told him ages ago. She decided to make up for it that night, she would tell him tonight she thought.

She heard Ron telling Harry that they had to go downstairs, she didn't want to get caught, but she had to ask Harry if Ron was really planning to ask Hermione to marry him. She had to, it was too much to know, but just wait Ginny thought.

Everyone gathered around the table. Harry was delighted to see all his friends again, Hagrid had bought little Teddy, Bill had bought Fleur and her parents and little sister had also come, Charlie and Percy came together (Percy had decided to take a break from the ministry of magic and went to see Charlie), Luna had come with her Father and boyfriend Nigel, Neville brought his grandmother, and even Hermione's parents had come. Although this was no a shock to Harry, they would want to be there when Ron proposed to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley bustled about preparing the table, while Mr. Weasley had gone to put everyone's coats away. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna helped Mrs. Weasley with the dinner while Neville was busy helping his grandmother with her coat.

"Harry dear, would you mind going upstairs to the attic and getting the extra placemats? I haven't got enough." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure, where are they?" he asked. The attic was really big.

"Ginny, you go with him and show him where they are. And while you're up there get Teddy's train, he left it here last time he came."

Okay. Come on Harry," Ginny said. She led him up the stairs to the attic. When they got up there they started looking for the placemats. Ginny found them in the corner of the attic and brought them to Harry.

"Any luck with the mats?" Harry asked. He had looked for them as well but Ginny knew the attic better.

"Here they are." She said showing them to Harry. "What about the train?" she asked.

"Well I was just about to look." He said pulling out his wand. "_Accio_ train." The train flew out form its hiding place and placed itself into Harry's hand.

"Ok, we have the train and the mats, so let's go back downstairs." Harry said, he turned to leave.

"Harry wait, I need to ask you something." Ginny said. She sounded troubled and that worried Harry.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked

"Is it true that Ron's going to ask Hermione to marry him tonight?" she asked. That want what she wanted to know, it was just that it lead up to the question that she wanted to ask nicely.

"Umm yeh, it is. How did you know that?" Harry asked. When Harry looked at her Ginny looked a bit guilty.

"Well I sort of heard it from the other side of the door when I was listening." She said. Ginny blushed, and looked down at the floor. Harry laughed; Ginny looked like a school girl caught doing something she wasn't meant to be doing.

"Yes, he is." Harry said when he stopped laughing.

"Really?" she asked. "That's so cool, she's going to be part of the family, officially I mean." She said excitedly. "Its going to be like having a sister." Harry laughed again but he had a feeling there was more.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me Ginny?"

"Nope, not yet." She said giggling. "But you'll just have to wait and see." On that note, she started walking down the stairs, leaving Harry confused.


	4. waiting is the hardest part

**A.N: sorry it took so long, but its a longer chapter so enjoy. oh J.K Rowling owns all harry potter charehters**

* * *

Waiting is the hardest part

By the time Harry got downstairs; Ginny had already given Teddy the train and was playing with him. He went over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her the placemats. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and looking baffled, he decided to go over and help Ron out. He walked up to them and heard where the conversation was heading. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were talking about their work, they were both dentists but Ron, who had not been brought up in the muggle world had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How are you?" Harry asked once he was close enough to ask.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again." Mr. Granger said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Oh hello Harry," Mrs. Granger greeted, noticing Harry "It's been a while since we've seen you. Were fine thank you, we've just been telling Ron about the tools we use for dentistry." Mrs. Granger said.

"Really, that's interesting." Harry said, trying not to laugh at Ron's expression.

"I am very sorry but do you think you could excuse Ron. Mrs. Weasley wanted us for something."

"Well of course Harry, we'll just talk later." Mrs. Granger said as Harry walked of with Ron.

"So does mum really want us or did you save me from the horrid conversation?" Ron asked, as they walked out into the garden. The night was cold, as it was December but they had put up a magical barrier that stopped the cold getting in, but also kept you warm as well.

"I saved you." Harry said.

"Thank mate. That was a bloody nightmare that was. They asked me what I did for a living and I told them I was an Auror and they asked what that was so I told the. Then they started going on and on about some sort of drill for teeth. I was just about going mad." He said, sitting in one of the chairs that they had put outside.

"So, do you know when you're going to ask Hermione to marry you?" Harry asked. Ron hadn't told him the plan yet, they had been to busy.

"Yeh, I'm gonna ask her when mum and dad start the fireworks. Its gonna be so romantic. Well I hope it will anyway"

"Doesn't worry about anything Ron, even Ginny think that Hermione will say yes. She already thinks of her as part of the family."

"What? Wait when did Ginny find out. I haven't told anyone besides you." Ron said confused and shocked.

"She listened in at the door that day. I don't think she meant to. Don't be mad at her Ron." Harry asked.

"Its fine, I don't really mind." Ron waved it of.

"Come on Ron. Let's go and eat."

When they got to the table Harry sat next to Ginny and Teddy. He had wanted to sit next to Ron to encourage him and make sure he was okay, but Teddy had other ideas.

"Uncle Harry, can you sit next to me and Aunty Ginny?" he asked. Harry looked at his godchild.

"Alright then." Harry said, and he went to sit next to Teddy.

"Uncle Harry thanks for finding my train. I couldn't find it at grams and gramps house."

"It's fine Teddy. So how have you been?" he asked, he listened as Teddy told him about his week at his grandparent's house. How he hadn't been able to wait for today and getting his presents.

When dinner was served, Harry tucked in. he noticed Teddy looking at his radishes with disgust.

"Teddy, are you going to eat your vegetables?" Harry asked. Teddy shook his head still looking at them.

"I don't like them." He said simply. Harry looked at Ginny and she grinned.

"Well, that's such a shame. Uncle Harry and I had got you an extra good Christmas present this year, but you know the drill. You only get it if you eat all your dinner." Ginny said smiling.

"But aunty Ginny that's not fair. I really don't like them." Teddy said pouting.

"Oh well," Harry said. "I guess you'll just have to get it on your birthday then." He said knowing full well that Teddy's birthday was still a few months away. Teddy looked upset. He considered waiting for his birthday but curiosity got the best of him.

"Fine." He grumbled, and finished his dinner. Harry chuckled to himself and Ginny was trying to stop herself from laughing. When Teddy finished all his food he looked up at Harry and said. "Can I have my present now Uncle Harry? I've finished all my food." Harry laughed again.

"Yeh, once it's time to give out the presents then we'll give it to you." Teddy delighted with his answer gave his plate to Harry and ran of to tell his grandma about the present he was going to get. Harry just about heard him say: "Uncle Harry and aunty Ginny have got me a big present this year grams." Harry chuckled to himself and turned to Ron.

"So, do you have everything planned then?" he asked, putting both hi ant Teddy's plate in the sink and washing them.

"Yeh I do. I'm still a bit nervous though." Ron said, he did look a little pale.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Said Harry, he finished washing the plates and put them on the rack to dry.

"So what have you gotten Ginny for Christmas?" Ron asked, helping himself to a plate of cookies on the counter.

"I got her the bracelet that she's been wanting from _Gemma's Gems._ You know the place in Diagon Alley." Harry said. He remembered Ginny looking at it while shopping for earrings for tonight.

"Well I got Hermione a new pair of slippers. Crookshanks ate her last ones." Ron said.

"What about Teddy. He is your godchild after all." Ron said.

"Well I got him a toy broomstick. Like the one I had when I was younger." Harry answered. Just then Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Come along boys, its almost time for the fireworks." Then he turned to Ron, when Harry looked at her he saw that he was beaming. It was the exact same look that Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley with all through dinner. "Good luck Ron." Was all he said and left the kitchen.

"Ron looked at Harry and said: "this is it Harry. Wish me luck." He turned around and went to look for Hermione.

"Good luck Ron. I wish you the best." Harry said to himself.

**...**

Ron left the kitchen and heard Harry say: "Good luck Ron. I wish you the best." It was almost too quiet to hear but he had. Ron smiled to himself; Harry had always been a good friend to him and now he helped him when he needed it most.

Ron was nervous enough as it was, he had been fidgeting all throughout dinner but he couldn't help that he was nervous, anyone would be. So when he saw Hermione talking to Luna and her boyfriend that Ron couldn't remember the name of, he became even more nervous but he managed to compose himself. He walked up to Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, hey Luna and…"

"Kevin." The guy standing next to Luna said. He held up his hand and Ron shaked it.

"Hi Kevin. Would you or Luna mini if I stole Hermione away from you for a while?" he asked. Both of them shook their heads and Ron started walking outside to the garden. It was snowing when they got outside but the magical dome protected them from it.

"Oh look Ron, it's snowing." Hermione said looking up and smiling. Ron nodded; he didn't mind that it was snowing. In fact it made the evening more romantic. He took a deep breath and started.

"Hermione, we've been best friends ever since we started Hogwarts. We've been through good times and bad times-" he broke off remembering the years when Voldomort had been getting stronger. He looked at Hermione and saw she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He continued. "We started to like each other at awkward times, and loved each other at harder times but we pulled through." He took her hand in his and continued. "We've been dating for four years now and I want to ask you something."

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron took a deep breath and asked the question.

"Hermione Granger, from the moment I saw you, I knew deep down I loved you." He got down one knee and opened the box. "I promise to love you and cherish you forever, will you marry me?" Ron waited anxiously for her answer.

There were tears in her eyes when she said: "Yes." That one simple word filled Ron up with nothing but love. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he felt and she kissed him back. When they stopped, slightly gasping for air they started walking back to the house where the family waited eagerly for the news.

**...**

When Ron got down on one knee, Hermione was shocked. She never thought that he would ask her to marry him, but she loved him, there was only him and she had wanted to marry him for the last two years.

"I promise to love you and cherish you forever, will you marry me?" that sent her over the edge. Tears leaked from her eyes as he asked her the words that made her the happiest women on earth. She looked at him before finally answering "Yes." The simple answer mad Ron look like it was him that was the happiest and luckiest man on earth, and when he kissed her it felt like he was pouring all his love into it. When they broke away and started walking towards the house Hermione admired her ring. Ron noticed.

"Do you like the ring? Because if you don't we can get a different one."

"How can I not love it Ron. It's beautiful, thank you." She said. it was true, Hermione thought that she would never see a more beautiful ring than the one her fiancé had bought her. Ron looked happy at that.

When they got to the house everyone was crowding at the door. They didn't need to ask, they saw the ring on Hermione's left hand. They all crowded around Hermione. It was Ginny who saved her.

"Let her breathe guys. She'll tell you about it later." Ginny said. Everyone moaned at that, but quickly took off when they saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Thanks Ginny, you and Harry can stay. And of course you're parents as well as mine too." Hermione said. She was feeling a little over whelmed at everything, but Ron's hand firmly in hers made her feel better.

"Do I have to tell you everything or just the proposal?" she asked. She was smiling, Hermione already knew the answer and of course she was right.

"The whole story." Her mother said. "And don't leave anything out." So Hermione started telling the small gathering everything, with Ron jumping in here and there to tell his part. Between them they covered everything from Ron buying the ring to telling Harry to how he proposed and what Hermione was feeling. It was well after midnight by the time they had finished and Mrs. Weasley told everyone to go to bed. (Everyone had crept up and listened as the story progressed.). Teddy had fallen asleep on Ginny's lap so she had taken him up to the room he was sleeping in. everyone was tired from the celebrations of both Christmas and the engagement so one by one, they bid everyone good night and headed upstairs to bed. Eventually Mrs. Weasley started clearing up once everyone had gone to bed but Harry didn't let her, he told her to go on upstairs to bed and he would do it. It was to thank her for the meal and the celebrations. Ron and Hermione started to help but Ginny told then to go to bed too. They finally went after some persuading and left Harry and Ginny to clean up.

"It's great that Hermione and Ron are engaged isn't it." Ginny said. She was clearing away the plates with her wand.

"Yeh, he took his time though, everyone could see that they loved each other." Harry was magically washing the dishes.

"George will probably get apperate here as soon as mum and dad have told him." Ginny said, haply. It had been months since she last saw George.

"Yep, knowing him he'll get all the details and then embarrass Hermione with them." Harry laughed, George would probably do that but Harry knew he would be pleased.

"Do you… do you ever think about our future Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly, the question caught Harry by surprise.

"Do you?" Harry asked. He couldn't answer her question but he did. He thought about a future with Ginny all the time.

"Yes." She said fiddling with her wand "all the time, I think about how I'd like to get married and have kids, but the thing is, I want to do all those things with you." She said. It sounded to Harry like she was having a hard time saying all that to him.

"I do too Ginny, I would love to marry you and have kids with you, it was just that I didn't know if you wanted that." Ginny was smiling now.

"I love you Harry." She said, those words felt like fire to Harry. He was so harry when he realized that, that was the first time Ginny had told him that.

"I love you too Ginny, more than anything, but I thought you already knew that. Harry said, he was hugging Ginny now.

"I did, but it's always nice to hear it as well." She was grinning now. "Come on, lets get this over and done with." They both picked up their wands and swished and flicked them till the job was done. They made there way up to bed and said good night. Both people drifted into peaceful happy dreams that night.

* * *

**A.N: yes, ron asked and hermione said yes. all is well, and both Harry and Ginny confessed their love for each other. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. Bridesmaid and Bestman

**A.N: Okay, so i know i havnt updated in a while, but i have been really sick. I am recovering but i still dont feel so good so it would be great if you could not give me harch reviews and be patient. thanks. **

**P.S: i'll try to updatde as much as possible, but i may not be able to.**

* * *

Bridesmaid and Best Man

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was to Ron shaking him and grinning like an idiot.

"Well your happy then," Harry grumbled. He pulled the covers back over his eyes.

"Yep, I was really surprised at what Hermione said I couldn't stay in bed." He was still grinning. "Oh and by the way, I still owe you a very cold shower for the stunt you pulled the other day. So if I were you then I would get out of this bed as quickly as you can."

That made Harry get up quickly, he had no doubt that Ron would get even with him. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up." He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he was done, he came out and got dressed.

"So how long have you been up then?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not long, I woke up around 7.30 and just couldn't get back to sleep." He was grinning again.

"So how is it being engaged?" Harry asked. He was happy for Ron and it seemed like he would burst with it if he didn't tell anyone.

"It's great. I've never been so harp in my life."

"Yeh, well just you wait, between your mum, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and the countless other women in the family. Your going to spend the next however long it takes to plan your wedding, planning your wedding." Ron's grin fell at that and Harry laughed.

"So you mean that the next few months I'm going to have to deal with wedding arrangements?"

"Yep. Well I suppose that Ginny will help a lot but…" Harry trailed off. He looked at Ron and laughed again, he looked horrified.

"Oh, well. I guess that's the price you have to pay when you love someone." Ro said. He jumped off the bed and turned to Harry. "Come on mate, I actually want to get some breakfast today." Harry nodded and both he and Ron went downstairs to get it.

They were surprised by what they saw. Every woman in the house was crowding around Hermione talking about something. It wasn't till they got closer that Harry and Ron heard what they were talking about.

"So what type of flowers are you going to have?"

"What cake are you going to have?"

"Will you have it here or somewhere else?"

"Do you know what dress you want?"

Ron looked at Harry again. His expression made Harry want to laugh. "There already planning!" Ron said. Harry just gave him the "told you so" look.

Hermione turned round and saw the boys. She looked flustered and was glad that Ron and Harry were here to save her. even Ginny had started asking questions.

"Good morning Ron, Harry." She said.

"Good morning Hermione" Harry said.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said, he went over to her and kissed her good morning. "So, care to tell me why you lot are planning the wedding when I only just asked her to marry me?" he asked, more to the hordes of women crowding around them than Hermione.

"Well dear, weddings take time to plan; we must know what to do and when to do it." Mrs. Granger said. Everyone else just nodded.

"Okay, then." Was all Ron said. Hermione gave him an apologetic look before she said. "Please mum, we haven't even set a date yet."

"Exactly." Her mother replied, "Which is why we must start." Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"Well then you can start, I'm going to have some breakfast with my fiancé." She went to the kitchen and pulled Ron along with her.

"Don't mind me." Harry said. "I'm going to eat as well." He turned towards the kitchen.

"I'll come too." Ginny said.

They got to the kitchen in time to hear Ron say "Bloody mad, weddings are."

"Yep, I agree. I'm sorry Ron, I'm an only child so my mum is going to be very…weird about the wedding." Hermione explained.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to it. Now I feel sorry for Bill. He probably had to go through all this when he got married as well." Ron sighed.

"You got that right." Ginny said. "I had to deal with it as well seeing as I was a bridesmaid." Ron nodded.

"Yeh I remember. Mum had to get a fitting for you all the time, and you had to go to so many rehearsals."  
"It wasn't so bad." Ginny said, she looked like she was remembering the wedding. It had been so long ago.

"Well me and Hermione have something to ask you two." Ron said looking a bit uncomfortable. "Hermione, you go first."

"Well Ginny, you're my best friend so I was wondering if… you could be my maid of honour?" Hermione asked. Ginny's whole face lifted up when Hermione said that.

"Of course I will Hermione." She squealed. She hugged Hermione and Ron turned to Harry.

"Well Harry, will you be my best man?" Ron asked.

"Yeh I will." Harry said, he hugged Ron.

Now both he and Ginny were entwined in the wedding, and both Harry and Ginny loved that.

* * *

**So thell me whatyou think. love it, like it, hate it? tell me**

**review, review, review**


	6. Planning

**A.N: Here it is, finally the somthing chapter. enjoy**

* * *

Planning

Hermione was a little stunned. Everyone was crowding her, asking about the wedding and what they were going to do. She turned to Ron. They were standing in the kitchen with Ginny and Harry and they had just asked them to be maid of honour and best man and they had accepted. Now both Hermione and Ron had to undergo people wanting to know about the wedding.

"I'm glad you said yes." Hermione said, she needed help and Harry and Ginny would be the ones to give that help. She turned to Ron. "So now that were engaged, my parents, your parents and everyone else in the house are going to want details. So were going to have to come up with something." Ron nodded.

"How about we just tell them to mind there own business as nicely as possible?" he asked almost hopefully. Ginny laughed.

"You have to be joking. It's like new prey to some of these women." She laughed and Ron's expression fell.

"I'm sorry Ron but have you ever seen women who can help with a wedding?" she asked.

"No. I just did what mum told me for Bill's wedding." He said.

"Ron." Harry said. "Even I know that women love wedding." He put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm sorry mate."

"Don't worry Ron. It won't be so bad." Hermione said, she and Ginny nodded. "But we should star making some plans." She said.

Oh no," Ron said. "You've started too." He joked. Everyone laughed.

"But seriously Ron, we should start. What type off wedding would you like?"

"I don't mind. I just want you to have the wedding you want." Ron said. Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"You have to choose as well." she insisted, "I mean how much do you want to spend on it?" she asked.

"Oh I've been saving for a while so just, do what you want and don't worry." Ron said. He wrapped his hand around his waist.

"Well in that case, I've always wanted to have a wedding in spring. When everything is in blossom." She said.

"Well then, that gives us what? 8 months?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Well then we should get started." He said. Hermione beamed.

Harry looked at Ginny. "We should leave them to it." He said. Ginny nodded and they left the room. They went into the living room; Mrs Weasely was talking to the Grangers. Harry and Ginny went to sit down on the sofa next to Mrs Weasley.

"So what have you been talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, we've been asking your mother about wizard money." Mrs Granger said. "I still don't really understand it; it's a little different to our money."

"It's not to tricky Mrs Granger." Harry said, he knew how she felt. When he first saw wizard money he was 11 years old and completely clueless to magic.

"I'm guessing you know that the gold coins are Galleons." Both Mr and Mrs Granger nodded so Harry continued. "Well there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knut's to a Sickle." Both parents still looked a bit confused so Harry only said: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon, we'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get the wedding stuff soon." They both just nodded.

"And Peter and Wendy were just telling me about Muggle money. There are all types but the main ones are: £1, £2, 50p, 20p and 1p and 2p's. Is that right?" she asked. Harry, Wendy and Peter nodded.

"Yes, but there are more." Mr Granger said.

"What more could there be?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Ginny told her; Harry had explained Muggle money to her once, she still didn't understand all of it. Harry thought.

"Seriously mum, compared to wizard money, Muggle money is like learning a whole new language. You don't want to know.

"So Harry, were are Ron and Hermione anyway?" Mrs Weasley asked after talking a bit more about general things.

"They're in the kitchen, talking about the wedding." Ginny said, "They looked like they were going to be there a while."

"Well that's good, it means they're starting to discuss the wedding at least." Mrs Granger said.

"What do you think they will go for?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Well, Hermione has always wanted a spring wedding, so we'll be very busy." Mrs Granger said.

Mr Granger stood up. "Well seeing as you women will be talking about weddings I think I'll go now. Coming Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded and walked out with Mr Granger.

"So how has it been?" Mr Granger asked. "I mean all the wedding stuff. It is your two best friends getting married after all."

"Well, it was weird when they first started dating, but I was dating Ginny so Ron had to put up with that. I suppose it sort of balanced it out." Harry said truthfully.

"Well get ready to put up with a lot more Harry my boy. As soon as they get a date, this place will be living hell."

* * *

**A.N: So, im sorry it took so long but now that it's half term i will be able to focus on my stories. also i'm sorry about the names but there was no referance to hermione's paretns names.**

**disclamer: all things Harry potter belong to J..**

**remember, remeber, if you review i will write a bit faster.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting ready

**A.N: Okay so here is the next chapter. i know i was surprised that i published it here so quickly as well but i guess i was just inspired to do this quickly.**

* * *

Getting ready

8 months (Of torturous planning) later.

Hermione had been up for a couple of hours now; she and Ginny had been going over some details when the alarm went off. Ginny got up and walked over to the table where the alarm was blaring and turned it off. Hermione was starting to get nervous, with each passing hour that she had been up, the nerves had slowly crept up and now they were completely there. Ginny, who had known Hermione for 11 years, knew the signs o Hermione going into a panic attack.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Hermione only nodded, Ginny knew that was a lie.

"Well, I'm sort of nervous." Hermione admitted, Ginny laughed.

"So you go off to face the world's most dangerous wizard, not knowing if you were going to die, without a blink of the eye. But putting on a wedding dress and walking down an isle almost petrifies you?" Ginny asked, she was still laughing, finding it hilarious.

"Oh, shut up, you wait till your wedding day." Hermione said.

"Fine, fair point." Ginny allowed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. All you have to do is think that in a few hours, this will all be over and you will be a Weasley." Hermione still looked a little nervous so Ginny thought of something else. "And if that doesn't work then think of being an almost sister to me." Ginny said.

"Oh? And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Hermione teased. Ginny pouted.

"You know? We could always just use magic to take away your nerves." There was o course a spell for that, and Hermione was yet to find a spell that she still couldn't do.

"Give it an hour." Hermione said, thinking it over. "If I still look like I'm going to have a heart attack then do the spell." Ginny nodded before grinning.

"Alright then." She said, getting out Hermione's wedding dress. "Let's start getting you ready." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let the torturing begin."

Ron had been pacing for a while now. He had set the alarm for 10am- same as Hermione- but he had woken up around 9 and couldn't get back to sleep. He was stressing about the wedding. He wanted Hermione to have the perfect wedding so he had made sure things were perfect. It had been a little hard but Ron thought that he could do it and he was right, today was the wedding, but it wasn't the wedding he was worried about- he knew Ginny would do a great job- but the actual getting married part. He knew it was irrational for him to think that Hermione would think she had made a mistake and not marry him, but he couldn't help it. He looked over at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully, and went to wake him up. Harry had been great. He had helped Ron thought out the whole wedding planning but for a best man, he hadn't done that much. But then again, Ron thought, it wasn't like Ginny would let him anywhere near the planning for him to help in the first place.

"Harry, Harry wake up." Ron said, he was shaking him through the blanket.

"Mmm" Harry murmured and Ron chuckled, if he wasn't having a panic attack then he would have let him sleep. Hell, he would be asleep himself.

"Harry wake up, I need help."

"Go back to sleep Ron," Harry said.

"Come on mate, it's to do with the wedding." Ron urged.

"What wedding?" Harry asked. Had he seriously forgotten? Ron wondered. The wedding was the first thing he had thought of when he woke up.

"My wedding." With those words, Harry's eyes flew open. Realization hit him and he looked at Ron.

"Sorry mate. I momentarily forgot." He said, he sat up and got his glasses from the bedside table. When he put them on he looked up and saw Ron looking worried. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron was looking a little pale.

"I'm sorta having a panic attack." He admitted. Harry almost laughed.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You can help me with killing Voldemort without a thought, but you can't get married." Ron nodded and that sent Harry over the edge. He burst out laughing and Ron looked a little annoyed.

"Oh shut up Harry, your starting to sound like Ginny." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry Ron, it was just, I found that a little funny." Harry admitted. "Anyway, what's wrong?" Harry listened to what had been bothering Ron. He nodded; it was just a little case of panic attack. Knowing Hermione, she was having one as well. Harry told this to Ron and saw Ron was calming down a bit more. Once he was over his nerves- or as much as he could get over them at least- Harry went into Ron's wardrobe.

"We may not have to do as much work as the girls do, but we do have a little to do." Ron was about to moan in protest when Harry said: "Both Hermione and Ginny would kill me if we didn't make some effort, not to mention your mother." Ron shut his mouth at that. Harry took his victory and started on the suite.

"Bring on the torture." Was all Ron said on the subject again that day.

* * *

**A.N: so here is the chapter on them getting read. i skipped all the actual torture of getting ready so you don't have to endure that. **

**By the way. you may have noticed alot of the things that were said were the same, that was because i was showing how good both ron and hermione and harry and ginny are together.**


	8. The Actual Wedding

**A.N: Okay so here is the next chapter. i skipped some of the boring stuff. enjoy.**

* * *

The Actual Wedding

As Harry took his place on the groom's side of the alter, he couldn't help but think how great Ginny had done with the decorations. The whole garden was alight with colour. Hermione had asked for a spring wedding, and a spring wedding was what she got. They had used Bill and Fleur's cottage for the reception, but the main reason was because there garden had many cherry trees. In the spring, it looked like the whole place was under a dome of blossoms.

The isle and alter were a light pink and the bridesmaids were also in a light pink. Harry was wearing a tuxedo, it was black but the shirt underneath was light pink as well. Harry was not too happy about having to wear pink. Neither was Ron if he was honest, but that was what Hermione had wanted and so Ron had happily obliged. Ginny- being the bridesmaid- had a slightly darker shade of pink, and it surprisingly went beautifully with her hair. Harry looked into the crowd and was met by all the people he, Ron and Hermione loved most and so it was a small wedding. (Hermione liked simple things). Then the music started, Harry had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that everyone was in here and that the musicians had taken there place. He turned to Ron to see of he was okay. Are you okay? He mouthed, Ron slightly nodded his head, he looked a little nervous but that stopped when he saw Hermione. All the bridesmaids had walked past to the alter already and then Ginny had come. Ginny looked incredible harry thought, but then he saw Hermione.

* * *

Ron was still feeling a little nervous when Harry had mouthed the question but it wasn't too bad. Ron had to admit, Ginny had outdone herself, and he had known that Ginny had, had most of the ideas for bill and Fleur's wedding but this was just amazing.

When the music started it was Ron's queue to start paying attention to the beginning of the isle. First the bridesmaids walked down, then Ginny and finally Hermione. She was the most beautiful thing Ron had seen in his life. She had gotten a traditional white dress but…

The dress was full length, and it had a veil with it, but it was the dress that brought Ron's attention. It was while with lace on the waist and chest. The lace was lined with pink, to accent the theme and there were little bits of pink everywhere. It was on the neckline and the hems of the dress, it was plain and simple but to Ron, it looked like the most beautiful dress in the world. When he actually looked at Hermione's face all he saw was love. Love and the desire to stay by his side forever, and that was what got rid of all the worry he had about her leaving him. He practically had to keep himself rooted to the spot to stop himself running down the isle himself. The only thing that kept him in check was his family looking and Hermione's fathers hand on her arm. Ron could not wait till Hermione was by his side. He just wished that he could speed up the march.

* * *

Hermione was still nervous, Ginny had done a marvellous job on her and she had to admit, she looked beautiful. The only thing was that she couldn't control her nerves. She went to Ginny, who was talking to her father about what he had to do and when he had to do it, just in case he had forgotten, and pulled her aside.

"Ginny, I really think you should cast that spell now." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand.

"Revelous Miniscurus" she muttered under her breath. Hermione felt better instantly. Ginny looked at her and asked her how she felt now. Hermione answered by saying that she had never felt better. It was true, even though it was the spell that now made her feel like this, all the worrying that had been keeping her awake let her, and she realised how stupid she had been. She loved Ron and she knew she would never love another man like she loved him. In both her gut and heart of heart she knew that she was doing the right thing.

Not long after Ginny told her it was time to get into position, the wedding march started and Fleur and her sister made there way down the isle. Next was Ginny and then it was Hermione and her father. Before they were about to walk down the isle, her father hugged her and said:

"I am so proud of you Hermione, you have always done well and I believe that you will be happy with Ron." This was a shock to Hermione, of course her dad had told her that he was proud of her when she got good grades, but he had never said that about her and Ron. She was almost crying when she said:

"Thank you dad, for saying that. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied before they started the walk towards the alter. With what her father had just told her, Hermione was even surer about Ron, and she that was what showed when she walked towards her soon-to-be husband. Love and determination to marry him.

That Hermione thought was what made her love Ron even more.

When the reception was over the party began. There was an expansion charm on the house so that everyone could fit. There was a table set out at the front of the room and there were smaller tables around the large table with Ron and Hermione in the middle and their parents on either side of them. At their request both Harry and Ginny were sitting with them on the table, they had insisted because of everything that they had been through.

Charlie, Percy and George were on the closest table with their dates and Luna, Neville and his grandma were on the next table along with her boyfriend.

When the food was served (magically of course) everyone tucked in. The food was delicious and everyone loved it. Then the dancing began. The first dance was between Ron and Hermione and then everyone else joined in. Harry asked Ginny to dance and she accepted.

"So how was dealing with Ron?" asked Ginny.

"He was a nervous wreck." Harry admitted. He was recalling this morning.

"Really?" she asked "Hermione was the same."

"Yeh? Well he was freaking out and I told him that if he could help me kill Voldemort then why couldn't he get married."

"I said the same thing." Ginny said, she smiled at what she was thinking.

"Well I guess that were meant to be together as well." Harry said. When he looked down at Ginny he saw she was smiling.

"Yeh, I guess we are." She said. They swapped partners and Ginny went to dance with Ron. Hermione was dancing with Harry.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"The wedding was amazing; you and Ginny have done a great job. You look amazing in that dress as well." Harry said truthfully.

"Thanks." Hermione said blushing. The song finished and Ron came back.

"So making my wife blush are you?" he asked Harry teasingly. Harry laughed.

"I was just saying how everything went great." He said. Ginny came over after talking to Neville.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon?" she asked.

"Were going to Egypt." Ro said.

"Two weeks of sunshine." Hermione said, you could see she was practically dreaming about it. "Then when we come back, we have to sort out the house."

Ron and Hermione had bought a house; it wasn't far from the Weasely's house. It was actually within walking distance. So they would be close enough so that they could come over whenever, but they would have their own space.

"I feel so sorry for you." Harry said. "You have to do even more work right after you come back." Harry laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing mate." Ron said, "You have to help as well." that stopped Harry laughing in his tracks. Everyone else laughed at that.

* * *

**A.N: so while Hermione and Ron are away i will be putting some things in their point of view but also what is happening back at home. remember to review**


	9. Motion Sickness

Motion Sickness 

Ron and Hermione were on their way to the airport. They had changed out of their wedding clothes and had given them to Ginny. Hermione was having mixed feelings; she was excited about the honeymoon, a little nervous, sad about leaving behind her family, but most of all, she was ecstatic about being married to Ron. The only time she had stopped smiling was when she was saying goodbye to everyone, there were tears in her eyes when she said goodbye to her mother. But now all Hermione could do was smile. She knew it was weird for a wizerding couple were taking the Muggle plane but she had wanted the honeymoon to be as normal as possible. The car stopped and they got out. Ron helped her out and then got the suite case from the boot of the car. They hadn't packed much because the rest of their luggage was going to come throughout the three weeks. That was the only thing about the honeymoon that was magic-oh and the calls to see how everyone was doing- but other than that it was a normal honeymoon.

They had walked to the check in and were in the line when Ron asked:

"So, what do we do here?" he asked. Hermione chuckled, she had told Ron in the taxi but he must have forgotten.

"Well, we have to check in our bags and they'll go onto the plane. Then we have to get through security and then wait until they call our plane. Once they've called for us to board then we get on the plane." She finished. Ron still looked a little stunned.

"How do you understand all that?" he asked her.

"Well it's the same as…" she lowered her voice so that no one could hear her "witches and wizards from Muggle families not knowing about port keys." She said. Ron nodded finally getting a little bit at least.

There turn had come and Hermione gave the luggage to the women behind the counter. They got through security without any problems (mainly due to Hermione asking Ron what was in his take on bag and magically making the stink bombs he had been playing with teddy away.) All in all, everything was fine until they got on the plane. The plane was starting to take off when Ron went pale.

"What's wrong Ron?" she asked. Ron only shook his head. "Are you feeling sick?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione dove into the little bag she had and pulled out some tablets, she gave two to Ron. "Take these Ron. Hold on I'll get you some water." She pushed the button that signalled a stewardess, she asked for water and a moment later she had the water. She gave it to Ron and he swallowed the tablets, a few minuets later he began to get his colour back.

"Blimey." He said "That was almost as bad as when I was poisoned 6th year. Remember?" she asked. Hermione blushed as she remembered that year. It was the year that Ron practically said he loved her. He was asleep of course and both she and Ron had been bothered by Lavender for the next few months, but…

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeh, just thinking about that year." She said, Ron understood immediately, he was thinking along the same lines as Hermione.

"That was a good year. So what was in those pills then?" he asked.

"Just a few things that your mum helped me put into tablet form. I get a little sick on planes too sometimes." She explained.

"Well whatever was in those, I am in dept to you and mum." With that he fell asleep. Hermione wasn't surprised though, she knew he would fall asleep, she made herself comfortable. It was going to be a long journey. 7 hours to be exact.


	10. Addoption?

Adoption

**okay so i dont know what to say... ive lost intrest with this story and i dont know whether to get rid of it or let it go up for adoption so if anyone wants to adopt it they can. you can change it anyway you want or leave it becasue i dont mind i just sort of lost intrest and have too many other stories that need updating so... review to tell me.**


	11. AN

** Okay people, here's the deal. i have too many stories up now and I cant complete all of them but i don't want to take the down so what i am going to d is focus on three stories and those three are:**

**One Destiny, Two Choices**

**Crossroads at Every Turn**

**Before Meeting A Cullen**

**I may also be doing some stories that i haven posted yet so keep updated with these stories because i promise that i will update them regularly. I am truly sorry to thoes who have been reading my other stories but i just cant find the inspiration to go on with them and there are too many things going on right now but i will update them again.**


End file.
